This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer or overcoat layer, an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer, and wherein at least one layer comprises a thiophosphate lubricant. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments, have extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Use of the thiophosphate lubricant has shown up to a 30 percent improvement in wear resistance when compared to a CTL without the thiophosphate lubricant. The use of thiophosphate lubricant has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones. In fact, the use of thiophosphate lubricant has shown, in embodiments, excellent cycling and environmental stability. The thiophosphate lubricants can function well in many of the layers of the photoreceptor, such as the charge transport layer, overcoat layer, or other layer.